


Squirm & Not Squirming

by pastelfalcon



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Riding Crops, Swingers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2230350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelfalcon/pseuds/pastelfalcon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two connected drabbles in which Nick and Melinda let Sam play with their boy. Sub!Phil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Squirm & Not Squirming

**Squirm**

“He always like that?” Sam asks with a wide grin, jerking his head at the way Coulson’s shifting his wrists fitfully within the expertly knotted tie currently lashing them to the headboard, teeth dimpling the black leather glove stuffed in his mouth. “Squirming around the whole time?”

“Usually,” Nick says conversationally, lips curling on a chuckle as he reaches around Sam to give the head of Phil’s leather-encased cock a flick. Phil’s sock-clad toes curl, the leg he has tucked over Sam’s shoulder tucking closer in a blatant urge for a harder fuck. “Sometimes he’s too gone to bother.”

“Only sometimes?” Melinda asks where she’s leaned back against the headboard, riding crop held loosely in her hand though she hasn’t added to the peppering of red marks across Phil’s heaving chest and stomach in over ten minutes. She idly drags it across the bottom hem of Phil’s blindfold instead, smirking in pleasure when Phil tilts his face up for the touch. “Not when I’m involved.”

“He’s learned not to struggle with you, doesn’t do him any good,” Nick points out with another husky laugh, giving Sam’s ass a swat. “Go on then, if you’re so interested in his squirming, why don’t you give him a real reason.”

“Fucking a guy wearing a collar and I’m still getting ordered around,” Sam grouses, but he doesn’t hesitate before getting his hands up under Phil’s ass and really laying into him, fucking to the same unspoken rhythm that Melinda follows as she goes back to smacking the crop across Phil’s chest.

**Not Squirming**  

Phil’s exhausted by the time they let him come, leather unclasped from his cock and a few purple flower petal bruises among the red splotches left behind by Melinda’s riding crop. He settles down slowly, three sets of hands petting away the last hints of tension from his sprawled frame, and obligingly settles on his side to watch his partners and their temporary addition finish.

Sam goes down on his chest and knees easily, hands sliding up beneath Melinda’s thighs for grounding as he buries his face in her pussy, ass arched up for Nick’s access. Phil’s been in the same position a dozen times so he watches with wakeful interest despite his body’s fatigue, studying the way Sam nuzzles in deep while his ass flexes around Nick’s pressing fingers. He’s a messy eater, audibly lapping and occasionally slurping, earning a few playfully reproachful swats on the shoulders from Melinda’s crop.

By the time Nick’s drawing Sam’s hips up in line with his own, Melinda’s head is tipped back against the headboard, her face partially hidden by the choppy spill of her hair. Sam’s got a hand tucked between her legs, fingers fucking into her as Nick’s dick sinks into his ass, low groans muffled and wet.

He’s hard, but he’s still wearing his collar, so he doesn’t reach to touch himself even though his hands are free.

They’ll get back to him.


End file.
